The Earth Lies so Far Below
by MizDirected
Summary: In his last moments, Admiral David Anderson has so many things he wants to say. Written for the Aria's Afterlife July competition... canon death scene in 1000 words or fewer.


The Earth lies so far below.

"It's quite a view."

She says they have the best seats in the house and grunts in pain. Still, he feels the fire burning within her, the strength and courage undamped, keeping him warm... keeping everyone who loves her warm.

It's getting dark, but it's a relief, a chance to sleep at last. He opens his mouth to tell her...

_"What do you think about kids?" Kahlee turns, and leans on the edge of the tub, her chin resting on her hands._

_His eyes slide over the curve of her back, it's exquisite. A stray lock of wet hair hangs over her face. She flicks it with her tongue, a teasing smile on her face, but he turns back to his work._

_"Sure, kids..." He shrugs. "They're great." The datapad makes a sad sort of music under his fingertips. "Are you going to play in there all night, or are you coming to bed at some point?" Glancing her way again, he sees her sigh and sink a little lower into the hot water._

_"I sort of meant our kids."_

_He frowns, shakes his head, scrolls back a line. What's she talking about? "We don't have kids."_

_"Oh my god, you can be so thick sometimes." She gets up, stomps out of the tub, splashing water everywhere._

_He sets the datapad down. "What, Kahlee? If you want to talk about something, just talk about it."_

_But, it's too late. She's angry now and sweeps past pulling her robe tight around her, heading downstairs. He should follow her, but she needs a minute to cool off. He'll go down as soon as he finishes this one last..._

… that he respects her like no other. No one would have made it this far without her. He would not have made it this far without her.

"God, it feels like years since I just … sat down," is what comes out.

She chuckles softly and says that she thinks he's earned a rest. She asks him to stay with her. The end is in sight, but the earth lies so far below.

Life is a trade off, but sometimes it gives you unexpected gifts... glimpses into the places you left behind. Marriages and relationships fall apart. The Alliance slides a ring onto your finger, the boys and girls you turn into men and women become your family. Sometimes one comes along who captures your heart; one you sweat blood over, one you pour that entire part of your soul into. And your soul belongs to them as surely as if they came from your loins. She is that one.

He opens his mouth to tell her ...

_Mindoir. She sits alone at the edge of the burned out fields. One leg sits tucked under her, the other bent, knee to her chest. Her head hangs and for a moment, the ground team believes her dead. So much blood. Even the old blanket draped over her naked form is stained brown with it. Her head lifts._

_"Dear God!" They run toward her, streaming curses and tears of pity and horror._

_An old pistol appears from under the blanket. The aim dead steady. If her finger twitches, the bullet would part his eyes. How can she even aim? Her eyes are swollen shut, her nose smashed._

_"That's ... close ... enough."_

_Pride and love. His breast swells too large for his armour. She's magnificent._

... that she has been one of the greatest gifts his life ever granted. To finally, in this last moment, tell her what it's meant to him to watch her grow into the woman who sits at his side in this moment of victory. How beautiful and strong she is, how much he... "You did good, child," is what comes out. "You did good."

She thanks him. The warmth in her voice pushes back the cold and dark, and for a moment, the earth doesn't seem to lie so far below.

He opens his mouth to tell her ...

_"It's always going to be like this, isn't it David?"_

_He sighs. "Kahlee, we're heading into war. Once it's over, we can talk about kids and retiring... anything you want."_

_She rolls over, facing him, lays the palm of her hand against his cheek. "And Shepard?"_

_Her words throw him. Her chuckle tells him that his incredulity shows._

_"Not like that, David. She's taken that spot in your heart. Protest all you like, but she's taken the place of the children you've never had. And you've taken the place of the father she lost. I'm just afraid this family... you and me, will always come second."_

… that he loves her. "I'm proud of you," is what comes out.

The darkness closes in, but she speaks, softly calling to him, her words filling him with love. In those few words, he hears everything that she will never say, just as his last chance has now come and gone.

I love you, Shepard. Don't make my mistakes. Don't let this be your whole life. You deserve so much more. You are so much more.

The words pour out, but now the Earth lies so far below.


End file.
